staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5168 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5168); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5169 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5169); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Wściekłe gary - odc. 4; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Rodzina Rabatków I - Wichura nad Borówkowym Wzgórzem, odc. 40 (Storm Over Blueberry Hill); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Sky High (Sky High) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Mike Mitchell; wyk.:Michael Angarano, Kurt Russell, Kelly Preston, Kevin Heffernan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010-Grupa MoCarta; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ptaków - Poszukiwanie partnera cz. 2 (The life of birds - Finding partners); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Plebania - odc. 1547; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1936 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2037; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5170 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5170); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5171 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5171); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Plebania - odc. 1548; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 17:30 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1937 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2038; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele - Marzenia, odc. 5 (Dream On); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Skarby Małgosi - odc. 15 (Octopals); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Dolnośląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Sexipistols (Bandidas) - txt.str.777 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk, USA (2006); reż.:Espen Sandberg, Joachim Roenning; wyk.:Penelope Cruz, Salma Hayek, Steve Zahn, Dwight Yoakam, Sam Shepard; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Dzikość serca (Wild at Heart) 119'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:David Lynch; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, Laura Dern, Willem Dafoe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Glina - odc. 21/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Glina - odc. 22/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 TELEZAKUPY 02:40 Kino nocnych marków - Dark Water (Honogurai mizu no soko kara); film fabularny kraj prod.Japonia (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Kino nocnych marków - 4400 s. IV - odc. 4/13 (4400 s. IV odc. 4/13 The Truth and Nothing But the Truth); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Kino nocnych marków - 4400 s. IV - odc. 5/13 (4400 s. IV odc. 5/13 Try the Pie); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 MASH - odc. 95/225 (MASH (s. IV, G 523)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 20/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - Zaskakująca diagnoza, odc.25; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Aleja gwiazd: Anna Cieślak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pogotowie modowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Tak możesz (1) 11:45 Kobieta z dotacją w tle - odc.3 Anna; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Doktor Martin - odc. 3/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 42 - Trzy szóstki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (25); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 468 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Tancerze - odc. 24 "Pierścionki"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny, Na żywo 16:35 Wino, kabaret i śpiew - txt.str.777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 62; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Kabaretożercy - (5); teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 415 - Wyjątkowy koncert - txt.str.777 ; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (43); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Na dobre i złe (For Richer or Poorer) 110'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Bryan Spicer; wyk.:Tim Allen, Kirsty Alley, Jay O. Sanders; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 HI WAY 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Borusiński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Dariusz Basiński, Maciej Słota, Jadwiga Basińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:30 Apetyt na życie - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Daleko od siebie 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Artur Żmijewski, Małgorzata Foremniak, Mateusz Kosiorowski, Maria Jeżewska, Henryk Talar; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kielce 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Forum Gospodarcze w Gdyni - Przemysły kreatywne; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 X Forum Gospodarcze w Gdyni - Gospodarka morska; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:17 X Forum Gospodarcze w Gdyni; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Msza św. dla chorych 18:00 Akademia domu i wnętrza 18:15 Kieleckie informacje gospodarcze 18:20 Odkryj Małopolskę na rowerze 18:30 Panorama Świętokrzyska 18:45 Twój Fundusz Twoja Szansa 19:05 Było, nie minęło 19:30 Czytamy dzieciom bajki 19:35 Rozmówki wschodniograniczne 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 117; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama Świętokrzyska 22:00 Pierwsza pomoc 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 S jak szpieg - Mój przyjaciel szpieg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Lech Majewski. Świat wg Bruegela; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Forum - wydanie 117; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:03 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:56 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:06 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:16 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:33 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:38 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:14 Forum - wydanie 117; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:56 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:13 Elementarz mam - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO 05:38 Forum - wydanie 117; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Scooby-Doo i śnieżny stwór - film animowany, USA 2007 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (62, 63) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (61, 62) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (206) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (181) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zamieńmy się żonami (81) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Tak, kochanie (52) - serial komediowy 15.15 Tak, kochanie 3 (53) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (207) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (84) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż - film animowany, USA 2006 22.00 Resident Evil: Zagłada - horror, Francja/Australia/Niemcy/ USA 2007 00.05 Głupia miłość - komedia obyczajowa, Andora/Hiszpania 2004 02.10 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (137) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.50 Niania (14, 16) - serial komediowy 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (138) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Iron Man - film przygodowy, USA 2008 22.35 Constantine - horror, USA 2005 01.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.05 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.20 Telesklep 03.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 05.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 120, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 27, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 27, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 24, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 38, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 39, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 210, Meksyk 2004 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 28, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 28, Meksyk 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 11, USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 12, USA 2006 22:00 Śmierć na talerzu - odc. 6, Singapur 2008-2010 00:55 Bananowy Joe - film przygodowy, Włochy, RFN 1982 3:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:30 Marina Odcinek: 35 6:20 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 755 6:50 Kuba Wojewódzki 7:50 Życie przede wszystkim Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 8:50 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 10 9:50 Brzydula Odcinek: 53 10:25 Brzydula Odcinek: 54 10:55 Telezakupy 12:35 Apetyt na kasę 13:30 Marina Odcinek: 36 14:30 Kuba Wojewódzki 15:30 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 7 16:00 Życie przede wszystkim Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 17:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 55 17:30 Brzydula Odcinek: 56 18:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 10 19:00 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 3 19:30 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 7 20:00 Mężczyzna idealny 22:05 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary Odcinek: 1 22:40 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary Odcinek: 2 23:15 Wojna umysłów 1:15 Arkana magii 3:20 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 6:00 Moje trzy siostry Odcinek: 144 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Moje trzy siostry Odcinek: 145 13:00 Rozbitkowie Odcinek: 4 14:00 Gorączka w mieście Odcinek: 26 15:05 Niebezpieczne dziecko 16:50 Lub czasopisma 17:05 Na ratunek Odcinek: 1 17:35 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 18:00 Gorączka w mieście Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 19:00 Rozbitkowie Odcinek: 5 20:00 Operacja "Kobra" 21:55 Sekta Odcinek: 2 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Miejskie legendy Odcinek: 3 0:15 Kuchnia pełna seksu 1:45 Nocny patrol TV Polonia 07:00 Co nam w duszy gra - przeboje filmowe cz.1; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 5; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Buli - odc. 10/57 Epidemia; Buli zawsze będzie Buli (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Sandacz; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Doręczyciel - odc. 5/14* - Boogie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1538; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Opinie - Opinie; STEREO 13:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 4/10 - Przeprawa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (10) gość: Małgorzata Braunek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 15* - Kłamstwa; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 749; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (55) - Vanuatu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1538; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 3 - Pod prąd; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (102) Jarmark; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 410 - Walentynkowa niespodzianka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kino Sąsiadów - Niedźwiadek (Medvidek) 100'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Natasa Burger, Zuzana Fialová, Anna Geislerová, Klára Issová; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 3 - Pod prąd; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1538; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 M jak miłość - odc. 749; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Jan Serce - odc. 5/10* - Zgryzoty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Dom - odc. 5/25 - Ponad 200 czwartków; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Zmiennicy - odc. 2/15 - Ostatni kurs; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 8:30 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Pekinie - mecz 1/8 finału 9:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Pekinie - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 11:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Pekinie - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 13:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Pekinie - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 15:15 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Francja 16:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Szwajcaria - Anglia 17:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Pekinie - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 18:55 Halo, halo! Tu Londyn! - Shericka Williams 19:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Francja 19:50 Euro 2012 Flesz - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Strongman - Liga Mistrzów w USA 21:00 Bowling - Zawody PBA Tour w USA 22:00 Watts - magazyn sportowwy 23:00 Euro 2012 - równe szanse - magazyn piłkarski 0:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Pekinie - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 1:30 Zakończenie programu TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Zumba z fitness center 07.15 Muzyka w TVS 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Pasión Morena (27) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 11.55 Muzyczny poranek 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (28) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Najzabawniejsze video świata 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Najzabawniejsze video świata 21.00 Skała wichrów - protokół windsorski, cz.I - film fabularny prod. Kanada/Wlk.Brytania, 1998 23.00 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 01.05 Muzyka w TVS Kino Polska 5:35 Lalka: Widziadło (5/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977 7:00 Bajki: Przygody Bolka i Lolka (5) - serial animowany, Polska 7:10 Bajki: Bajki Bolka i Lolka: Czarodziejskie lustro (4) - serial animowany, Polska 1971 7:20 Bajki: Piesek w kratkę: Piesek w cyrku (5) - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1968 7:30 Bajki: Dwa koty i pies: Nauczyciel tańca (1) - serial animowany, 1988-1993 7:50 Paragon gola - film przygodowy, Polska 1969 9:40 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (1/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1980 10:45 Do krwi ostatniej (1/2) - dramat wojenny, Polska 1978 12:30 W Iluzjonie: Miłość w pracy na poważnie - film dokumentalny, Polska 2010 12:55 Czarne diamenty - film obyczajowy, Polska 1939 14:30 Niewdzięczność - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1979 15:35 Lalka: Widziadło (5/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977 17:00 Bajki: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka: Testament Fileasa Foga (1) - serial animowany, Polska 1978 17:10 Bajki: Przygody Bolka i Lolka: Wycieczka w góry (6) - serial animowany, Polska 1973 17:25 Dom: Naiwne pytania (21) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000 19:00 Siedem życzeń: Magiczny pierścień (5/7) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1985 20:00 Bajki: Bolek i Lolek: Robinson (10) - serial animowany, Polska 1964 20:25 Małżeństwo z rozsądku - komedia muzyczna, Polska 1966 22:15 Panny z Wilka - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1979 0:20 Tulipan (1/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986 1:20 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy 1:30 Nocny maraton filmowy z paradą oszustów: Parada oszustów: Mistrz zawsze traci (1) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1976 2:10 Nocny maraton filmowy z paradą oszustów: Parada oszustów: Jaguar 1936 (2) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1976 3:05 Nocny maraton filmowy z paradą oszustów: Parada oszustów: Tajny detektyw (3) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1976 4:00 Nocny maraton filmowy z paradą oszustów: Parada oszustów: Ładny gips (4) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1976 5:05 Zakończenie programu